


Dillo con un fiore

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Courtship, Flowers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Ha quasi ucciso Phil Coulson.
Con un mazzo di girasoli.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _thanks_ \+ " _Clint/Phil. ~~(AU)~~ Clint voleva solo regalare un mazzo di fiori a Phil. Phil però è allergico ad uno dei fiori nel mazzo_ " @ Drabble Weekend (18-20/11) di [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).
> 
> Will che scrive C/C? Cos'è questo, il 2013?? (Clint è possibilmente OOC, ma la verità è che non me ne frega più nulla della sua caratterizzazione nei film, quindi vbb. Also sono ferma alla 1x22 di Agents of SHIELD e ignoro quella parte di canon.)

A sua discolpa, non aveva _idea_ che Coulson avesse qualche allergia.   
  
Vi sembra forse il tipo da allergia? _Quel_ Coulson? L’Agente? Il compagno di bevute di Nick Fury? L’uomo che ogni primo giovedì del mese gioca a poker con Natasha Romanoff e Maria Hill, e ogni tanto riesce persino a vincere qualcosa? No, altro che allergie - Coulson è il tipo che le fa scappare via con un’alzata di sopracciglio. Coulson è il tipo che riesce a guarire le allergie con tanta concentrazione e un colpetto di taser. Coulson è il _Chuck Norris_ delle allergie.   
  
Coulson è mortalmente allergico a dei cazzo di girasoli.   
  
Clint voleva soltanto fare un gesto carino, per una volta. Qualcosa per ringraziarlo di tutte le volte che gli ha salvato la pelle sul campo, e di tutte le volte che ha dovuto subire uno dei suoi rapporti men che accurati dopo una missione. Offrirgli un caffè, regalargli un mazzo di fiori, qualcosa di semplice.   
  
(Certo, avrebbe anche potuto smetterla di rischiare la pelle una missione sì e l’altra pure, o iniziare a consegnare rapporti senza disegnini artistici a margine, ma doveva essere un _gesto carino_ , non una proposta di matrimonio.)   
  
All’inizio aveva pensato di regalargli un cactus, una bella pianta impossibile da ammazzare anche per qualcuno in grado di dimenticare di nutrire decentemente _se stesso_ per tre giorni di fila, ma poi tutti i cactus che aveva trovato avevano forme così… _ambigue_ (uh, ecco perché Natasha l’aveva guardato in quel modo quando le aveva esposto la sua idea geniale) e le rose rosse forse erano un po’ troppo come primo regalo e lo sguardo continuava a cadergli sul mazzo di girasoli proprio dietro il bancone del fioraio e…   
  
Aveva ceduto subito, ovviamente. I girasoli sono dei bei fiori, dopotutto, no? I fiori giusti da regalare a qualcuno cui vorresti strappare tutti i vestiti, ma senza essere troppo diretto nel fargli capire che vorresti strappargli tutti i vestiti. Sono duraturi, e mettono allegria, e significano qualcosa tipo forza o lealtà o ammirazione o buona fortuna -   
  
(“Amico, io faccio soltanto i fiocchi,” aveva detto il ragazzino dietro il bancone, _apprendista_ fioraio, e Google non era stato molto più utile.)   
  
\- e poi gli ricordavano l’Iowa. I campi intorno alla fattoria dei suoi nonni, prima che dovessero venderla. Certi giorni con il circo, le mattine in cui vedeva il sole sorgere sopra una distesa di giallo infinito, e allora doversi alzare all’alba per spaccarsi la schiena non era più così terribile. Gli ricordavano casa, nei suoi pochi momenti felici.   
  
Insomma, era il regalo perfetto.   
  
“Chi è allergico ai _girasoli_?”   
  
“Una persona su cinque è allergica ai pollini.”   
  
Clint lancia uno sguardo tradito a Natasha, che non ha neanche la decenza di fingere di avere un po’ di tatto. Se ne sta semplicemente lì, seduta a gambe incrociate su una delle scomodissime sedie della sala d’aspetto dell’infermeria, a fissarlo tutta tranquilla, la mano che tiene premuta contro le labbra l’unico segno che stia provando qualcosa, anche se così non si capisce _cosa_. Non ha idea di che faccia stia facendo. Forse sta ridendo di lui, forse è preoccupata per Coulson, forse sta pensando a cosa mangiare per cena - potrebbe esserci nascosto di tutto, dietro quella mano.   
  
...nah, sta ridendo di lui.   
  
Si lascia cadere su un’altra sedia, stringendosi la testa tra le mani. “Ora mi odia, Nat. Coulson mi odia.”   
  
“Non chiamarmi Nat.”   
  
Clint ha decisamente bisogno di nuovi amici.   
  
C’era Coulson, naturalmente, ma se prima era vagamente speranzoso che potessero definirsi “amici”, finalmente, adesso è sicuro che Coulson chiamerebbe la sicurezza se solo lo incrociasse nei corridoi. Oppure non sprecherebbe neanche fiato e si occuperebbe di lui da solo.   
  
Stava andando tutto così bene. Coulson ora si scordava di chiamarlo “Agente Barton” almeno una volta al giorno, e quando _lui_ lo chiamava “Phil” ormai alzava soltanto gli occhi al cielo invece di minacciarlo con sessanta ore obbligatorie di corso sulle molestie sul lavoro. Finivano per cenare insieme due o tre volte a settimana, passandosi scatole di take-away nella quiete dell’ufficio deserto nel cuore della notte. Solo una settimana prima Coulson _l’aveva lasciato dormire sul suo divano_ , e dopo gli aveva persino lasciato l’ultimo sorso del suo caffè prima di cacciarlo a calci dal suo ufficio.   
  
C’erano stati _progressi_. Altri otto o nove mesi così e Coulson sarebbe sicuramente caduto tra le sue braccia.   
  
Sopraffatto dall’amore per lui, non da una _mostruosa reazione allergica causata dal suo dannato mazzo di fiori_.   
  
Dio, solo il ricordo è terrificante.   
  
La punta rinforzata di uno stivale lucido inizia a pungolargli la coscia prima che possa sprofondare in un’altra crisi di senso di colpa, e quando alza gli occhi Natasha gli indica con un cenno del capo l’infermiera che si sta avvicinando.   
  
Clint scatta in piedi come una molla.   
  
“Agente Bart-?”   
  
“Come sta? Riesce a respirare? _È vivo?_ ”   
  
“L’agente Coulson sta bene,” dice l’infermiera, lentamente, dedicandogli l’occhiata che tutto il personale medico della SHIELD finisce per lanciargli prima o poi, e che dice chiaramente che se non si calma in fretta nel suo futuro lo attende una discreta dose di sedativi. “Gli abbiamo dato subito del cortisone e ora è sotto ossigeno, ma si sta riprendendo rapidamente. È stato fortunato ad avere voi vicino, se l’aveste portato da noi qualche minuto più tardi la situazione sarebbe stata molto più grave.”   
  
Clint sbianca, e quasi nemmeno fa caso all’ennesima occhiata stranita dell’infermiera.   
  
Ha quasi ucciso Phil Coulson.   
  
Con un _mazzo di girasoli_.   
  
“...rton? Agente, mi scusi, ma sono qui anche perché l’agente Coulson sta chiedendo di lei.”   
  
...uh?   
  
Resta qualche secondo a sbattere le palpebre come un idiota, senza capire, e gli serve un calcio nel sedere (non metaforico) da Natasha per muoversi e seguire l’infermiera fuori dalla sala d’aspetto. Nella sua testa si rincorrono immagini di Coulson su un lettino, intubato e sporco di sangue, e sta già per voltare l’angolo e correre verso Terapia Intensiva - non è colpa sua se conosce fin troppo bene la strada - quando l’infermiera lo richiama con un colpo di tosse, spostando la tenda che circonda un lettino.   
  
Per essere un uomo che ha sfiorato la morte, Coulson è decisamente in forma.   
  
Non c’è sangue e non ci sono tubi, se non quello dell’ossigeno, e dietro la maschera Coulson sembra… normale. Ha gli occhi arrossati e un po’ gonfi, e il suo colorito non è granché, ma non sta boccheggiando come se tutta l’aria fosse scomparsa dalla stanza, e soprattutto non lo sta guardando come se non aspettasse altro che averlo più vicino per piantargli un taser tra le gambe.   
  
Sotto la stanchezza e la maschera, anzi, sembra quasi divertito.   
  
“...a mia discolpa,” dice Clint, guardandosi le punte dei piedi. “Non avevo _idea_ che avessi qualche allergia.”   
  
Sente il fruscio della maschera che viene abbassata, poi un filo di voce roco. “È nel mio file.”   
  
A questo, Clint alza indignato lo sguardo. “Non leggerei _mai_ il tuo file!”   
  
Insomma, gli appunti di Coulson sul suo comportamento in missione, le valutazioni della psicologo della base su di lui, le mail criptate di Fury - _ovviamente_ quelle le ha lette tutte, ma il file è una cosa privata.   
  
Coulson alza un sopracciglio.   
  
“...ah. Dovrei leggere il tuo file?”   
  
“Protocollo,” gracchia Coulson.   
  
E lui che credeva di esser stato _nobile_ a resistere alla tentazione fino ad ora.   
  
Clint è pronto a darsi la bombola dell’ossigeno in testa.   
  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli, tirando un pochino per calmarsi, poi si sforza di guardare Coulson negli occhi. “Mi dispiace. Volevo fare un… volevo ringraziarti, per - _tutto_ , ma…” Agita una mano tra di loro, si lascia sfuggire una breve risata che non ha niente di divertito. “Idea sbagliata, chiaramente.”   
  
Coulson resta per un lungo momento in silenzio, facendo respiri lenti e profondi. Più secondi passano e più Clint si sente sprofondare verso il centro della terra - simbolicamente, sarebbe troppo bello se succedesse davvero - e come se non bastasse il suo cervello non riesce a smettere di fargli notare gli avambracci di Coulson lasciati scoperti dalle maniche arrotolate al gomito, l’accenno di clavicola che si intravede tra i bottoni slacciati della sua camicia.   
  
C’è qualcosa di così _sbagliato_ in lui, sul serio.   
  
Quando Coulson riabbassa la mascherina, alla fine, sembra un giudice pronto ad annunciare il suo verdetto.   
  
Clint deglutisce, stringendosi un po’ nelle spalle.   
  
“Grazie per i fiori,” dice, e - eh?   
  
“Eh?”   
  
“Erano molto belli,” continua Coulson, come se qualcosa in questo discorso avesse una briciola di senso, e Clint non può fare altro che starsene immobile a occhi sgranati mentre Coulson, tra un respiro e l’altro, lo _ringrazia_ per averlo quasi ammazzato. “Mi dispiace per l’incidente. È stato un gesto molto gentile.”   
  
Clint lo fissa. E lo fissa. È così sconvolto che non fa più nemmeno caso alla camicia sempre più aperta di Coulson. “...oookay,” riesce a dire, alla fine, prima di schiarirsi la voce. “Prego. Per i fiori. Quando vuo- _non_ quando vuoi, no, mai più, mi dispiace, ci vediamo.”   
  
Poi gira i tacchi, e non è la sua ritirata più imbarazzante solo perché una volta è fuggito dal fuoco nemico strisciando in mutande nel fango.   
  
È quasi riuscito a fuggire quando Coulson lo richiama, e anche se è un filo di voce che supera appena il rumore dei macchinari tutt’intorno, Clint si ferma. Clint si fermerebbe in mezzo a un vulcano, se Coulson lo chiamasse così.   
  
“Clint?”   
  
Si volta a guardarlo, riluttante, e Coulson - Coulson sta _sorridendo_.   
  
“La prossima volta, invitami direttamente a cena.”


End file.
